


Just the Two of Us

by cup_of_comfort



Series: We Ran Away [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Running Away, riere - Freeform, rivaere - Freeform, the titans are all gone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:23:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1529576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cup_of_comfort/pseuds/cup_of_comfort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Eren finally find their own paradise... and a place for an actual honeymoon.</p>
<p>Rivaere smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just the Two of Us

**Author's Note:**

> ...what? Don't look at me like I've broken your hearts and now offered a smut scene to make it up... (Uh, yes actually I just did. I'm not sorry though.)
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> And I do apologise if the smut sucks. Keeping Levi in character while being gentle is seriously hard.

—

"This. Is. Amazing...!!"

The sparkle on the blue-greenish tint of the seawater couldn't even match the shimmer that Levi saw in Eren's eyes. It was the most beautiful glint Levi had ever seen of the younger man's eyes, and it was evident that he was overjoyed.

Finally, after almost eight months, they finally managed to find the sea, just like Eren had wished.

At first, they spent a few weeks cooped in the forest and trying to avoid the soldiers coming to search for them. As they thought; when the military realised that Eren—along with Levi—had disappeared, they ordered a search to be conducted inside the walls and along the perimeter outside of Wall Maria. All military soldiers and recruits were sent out, and announcements were placed, offering riches to those who could capture them, dead or alive; and punishment for those suspected of hiding them or withholding information. It was clear too, that the Survey Corps were all questioned thoroughly—but no matter how much they were asked, nobody knew exactly where they had been hiding or going, so even tortured, they wouldn't find a single thing.

Eren was worried of his friends' safety at first—after all, the people in Survey Corps had been his friends and surrogate family for years—but Levi assured him that they would be fine. "They had witnessed the terrors of titans; humans won't scare them more than titans anyway," Levi deadpanned. "Aside of that, your precious friends are—were members of my elite squad, brat. They're all young and fearless; have a little faith on them."

Eren decided to believe in him.

Eventually, the search around the perimeter was proven fruitless and the troops were pulled back, so they could finally move forward. Hanji's self-made compass was the one guiding them through most of the time. When sometimes it decided not to cooperate (and no matter how much Levi decided that finally it should be thrown away, Eren wouldn't let him), Armin's knowledge about directions that he gave Eren and Levi helped a lot.

"Beautiful..." Levi whispered to himself. The sea was so large he couldn't even see the end, with water so blue, clean and sparkling. The smell of salt was thick in the air, but it wasn't an unpleasant smell; a new sensation from the usual fresh smell of meadow grass.

Meanwhile Eren had stripped off his boots and jacket, and now struggled to get the manoeuvre belts off. "Levi-san, come on!" He laughed as he threw the belts away and raced towards the water with his clothes still on. "The water's so cold—"

"Oi, Eren! Get out of the water, you stupid brat, it's still winter now!" Levi discarded his jacket and followed his lover to the water. The cold immediately bit to his skin, but it felt good after such a long time going without a proper bath. He managed to catch Eren's sleeve, but that sneaky brat used his other hand to pull and submerge Levi completely into the freezing seawater.

His brunette lover's laugh was crisp and reassuring, like always; Levi had always liked Eren's smile and laugh. But this time the dark-haired man's lips thinned as he watched Eren laughing at him. He snarled and pulled Eren against him; they were already wet from head to toe anyway.

"Hey, Levi-san..." Eren smiled. "Do you think this is a good place to finally settle in and have our first honeymoon?"

Levi frowned. "Are you sure? We still have more to explore. We may find something more incredible than this sea."

"You're not complaining about the honeymoon part?" Eren teased. He laughed when Levi flicked his forehead for it. "But I'm sure. We have seen the world for eight months, Levi-san. We have them recorded in notes and your sketches and our memory," he took a deep breath. "Let's live here."

Levi looked right to Eren's green eyes. "Alright," he finally said. "Let's get out of the water before we catch a cold."

Then Eren sneezed.

—

"Tsk, brat. Look at what you have done." Levi clicked his tongue in annoyance as he patted his own hair dry.

Eren just laughed. "It's just a cold," he said, his voice stuffy. Levi nearly cursed when he saw Eren sneezed and shivered again. He stood up and added a few more woods to the campfire before scooting over to his husband's side.

"Strip. I'll warm you up."

Eren's cheeks reddened. "Um, I'm fine, Levi-san. Please don't—"

"You're shivering, Eren. I won't let you get any sicker than this. Now strip," Levi ordered. He then popped his shirt buttons off and tossed it away, looking at Eren who was doing the same, albeit slowly and reluctantly. When they both had been topless, Levi pulled the chocolate-haired man to his embrace and held him tight, wrapping the Survey Corps robe around them, already tattered and faded, but still offered them the protection they needed.

They had managed to find a small, secluded cave nearby which position—thankfully—could protect them from the cold night wind. Eren had fallen sick only a few hours after messing around with the water, so Levi was just glad that they could find a clean, dry place for a temporary settlement.

"Here," Levi lifted the small mug he had brought from the walls when fleeing—filled with steaming herb brew—and brought it gently to Eren's lips and let the brunette sip on it. "Better?"

"Uh huh," Eren nodded and sneezed. He held onto the smaller man's broad shoulder and squeezed lightly. "Thank you," he whispered.

"How many times will you say those words to me until you're satisfied, brat?" Levi ran his fingers on Eren's chocolate locks. "I will say it to you again; I ran away with you because I wanted to. It's a choice without regrets, so don't blame yourself."

Eren smiled. "Still, I'm grateful for it."

They stayed in that position for a while, enjoying the warmth of each other, accompanied by the sounds of wood cracking in the fire and waves crashing in the background.

Slowly, somehow, the mood changed.

It was Levi who made the first move. He put his palm on Eren's nape and pulled him closer to meet his lips. It was a soft kiss, their lips only touching each other's lightly before they broke apart.

The taller man grinned. "Too impatient to wait until we build a proper home?"

"Oh, shut up." Levi grunted. Their lips met again, the kiss heavier and messier this time. Levi gently coaxed Eren's lips to open and shoved his tongue inside, teeth clashing against each other.

The dark-haired man snuck his hand under the robe and towards Eren's pants, lips still connecting. Nimble fingers skilfully unbuttoned the younger man's pants and yanked them down along with the underwear, enough to expose his half-hard cock.

"Levi-san," Eren breathed out. "Levi-san. Levi-san. Levi-san..." He whispered Levi's name over and over again as he held tightly onto the older man's shoulders, as if he was afraid that Levi would leave if he let go.

"I'm here, Eren," Levi answered him, peppering gentle kisses on Eren's face before his lips descended down to Eren's neck. He took his time sucking on the soft skin, leaving the skin red in several spots. "Don't close your eyes. Look at me."

Slowly Eren focused his sight on his husband. "That's good," one of Levi's hands crept on Eren's cock and gave it a light stroke. A soft moan escaped the pink lips.

"Levi-s-san," Eren whined, his hips unconsciously bucking up to Levi's touch. "Please, s-stop teasing me—"

"Patience," Levi reprimanded him gently, his free hand moving to cup Eren's ass and hold him still. He started the pace slow, driving the younger man into a pile of whining mess before picking up the pace gradually. The hand that was on the ass crept towards the crack between his butt cheeks, and slowly nudged the hole with a finger.

Eren jolted in surprise, a loud moan escaped his lips. "L-Levi-san!" he cried out.

Levi let go of the younger's cock and turned to fish out the bottle of natural aloe substance that they accidentally found and made for their dry skin and sunburns; it had other purposes, in fact.

"It's been a while," the dark-haired man said, putting a generous amount of gel onto his hand. "I'm going to prepare you thoroughly." He coated a finger with it and slowly prodded Eren's hole, watching the digit slip in with a bit of resistance.

"Levi-san," Eren breathed out. His breath hitched when Levi moved his finger inside out, watching Eren's expression as he did so. "More..."

Levi pulled out his finger and coated it with more gel, adding a second finger in and started scissoring him inside. It was uncomfortable, but the younger male could feel that his husband was gentle to him, stopping whether Eren's face scrunched in discomfort and peppering him with kisses every so often.

"Eren..." Levi whispered. "Are you alright?"

The green-eyed man nodded, letting out a soft whimper when Levi removed his fingers. With swift movements Levi undid his pants and took out his erection, coating it with the excess gel on his hands before pushing Eren so that the younger man was lying on the floor, the robe underneath him.

"Do it," Eren breathed.

Levi pushed his cock inside inch by inch whilst holding and kissing his husband. Eren parted his lips and tilted his head as his eyes scrunched shut, but no sounds coming from him.

"Shh," Levi cooed the green-eyed man gently. Now he was no longer Humanity's Strongest Soldier; he was Eren's partner for life. And his job now wasn't to keep his feelings in control, but to assure Eren's happiness and well-being. "Relax, Eren. You'll hurt yourself if you don't. Breathe."

Eren nodded slowly and took a deep breath, shuddering when he felt Levi moved deeper inside. "L-Levi-san..." he whimpered, circling his hands around the older man's neck and pulled him closer. "I love you."

"Ugh, brat, don't get all sappy now..." Levi grunted and hoisted one of Eren's thighs onto his shoulder, making the other's breath hitched at the deeper angle. But he said it anyway. "I love you too."

Eren gave him a smile. "I know you do," he gave Levi's cheek a light kiss. "You can move now, Levi-san. I'm ready."

He took another deep breath when Levi drew out of him, only to push back inside. Eren let out a soft moan, a hand flying to grasp futilely on the ground; instead his fingers found the robe and tugged.

Levi started the pace slow as he ran his hands all over Eren's body; worshipping him. When Eren tightened his hold on Levi's arm, the older man picked up the pace, sneaking a hand to stroke at the chocolate-haired man's member, rolling the foreskin and thumbing the slit.

"Ah—AH!" Eren cried as Levi's thrusts became harder and faster, his green eyes wide open and his hips trembling—Levi had found his prostate. "L-Levi-san! I... I—!"

Suddenly Levi slowed down and sat up, lifting Eren's thin body with him. The younger man gasped; the change of position made Levi's cock buried deeper inside of him.

"Eren," Levi called his name as the older adjusted Eren's position, trying to make him as comfortable as possible. Gently he took both of Eren's hands and put them around his shoulders, before grasping at his hips to steady him.

As if knowing what Levi was going to ask him for, Eren started moving his hips slowly, cringing occasionally at the penetration. His eyes shut and his lips parted in pleasure, the slick member sliding in and out of him. Every thrust hit his prostate slightly and made his own cock twitch; he shuddered as Levi picked up the pace.

"L-Levi-san—" The brunette choked out. "I... I'm close—" With trembling hands, he touched his cock, giving it a light stroke.

"Together," Levi breathed out, joining Eren's hand. "Let's come together, Eren."

"Ah! L-Levi-san! Inside, p-please—" Eren bit his lower lip and threw his head backwards.

They came after a few hard thrusts, white strings of come staining their hands and stomach. Eren could feel Levi's semen staining his inside and shuddered, letting out a soft moan at the sensation.

They stayed in their places for a while, trying to catch their breaths and gather their strength. Levi put his arms around Eren's torso and lifted him up, his limp cock sliding out. His face twitched in amusement when he saw his own semen leaking out of the hole.

Levi laid down his husband gently back on the robe-covered ground and took out a clean cloth before wiping their stomachs and hands clean. He lay down beside Eren, watching Eren snuggle comfortably under his chin and let him cuddle. "Rest," he whispered. "We'll clean up in the morning."

Eren laughed. "You just like me filled with your come," he teased, chuckling lightly when he saw Levi's cheeks turned slightly pink. "But I do feel better. Thank you, Levi-san."

"Don't act so careless next time, brat," Levi bopped Eren's head lightly. "We haven't explored the area thoroughly yet, so we don't know whether this area is habitable or not. If you get sick, we might not find a cure nearby."

The younger man smiled into Levi's neck. "I can always rely on your love for me for the cure, Levi-san." He sneezed once.

Levi sighed. "My love for you can't cure colds; only lonely hearts," he traced his fingers along Eren's soft chocolate locks. "Do you realise that?"

"I could say the same to you," the younger man said. "We have... nothing in this world. Just the two of us," he took a shuddered breath. "And what if someday ons of us have to leave?"

"Eren," Levi held him closer. "We can talk about these things later. Sleep."

They fell into a restless sleep soon, though, enveloped by each other's warmth.

—

When Eren woke up the next morning, his side was already empty, though the spot where Levi had lay down the night before was still warm. He realised that he was no longer naked; Levi must have dressed him up when he was still asleep.

He tried sitting up, the dull ache on his backside and the dried come on his thighs were reminders of what they did last night. Eren looked up when he heard footsteps; Levi was there, wearing a clean shirt and a pair of loose pants with hair still dripping.

He looked to Eren. "Oh, you're awake," he said. "I was just going to take you to bath. There's a river inside the woods not far from here; and the water is clean." He picked up the dirty clothes and helped Eren stand up before leading him towards the river.

"Are you alright?" Levi asked his brunette husband as he stripped Eren bare and slowly lowered him into the shallow side.

"I'm fine, Levi-san. I feel better already," Eren assured him, shivering when the clean, sparkling water touched his skin.

Levi submerged their clothes into the water and washed them. "We should get going if you feel better. We could use some of the new blades to cut a few strong trunks to build a permanent home for us."

It was a word Eren hadn't heard for so long.

"Home... huh?" Eren smiled. "A home... for us."

Levi stopped washing the clothes and looked at Eren's happy face. "What are you so giddy about, you brat? It'll be all hard work before we can actually live properly. There are still so much to do if we want to settle here permanently."

Eren just laughed. "It's nothing, Levi-san." He scrubbed his skin clean and washed the remains of semen before getting out of the water, Levi quickly handing him a cloth to dry himself and a set of clean clothes. "It's just... You have been my home for a long time I even forget what it is to have a real one," he smiled. "And I'm just happy."

"Tch," Levi clicked his tongue. "A brat will always be a brat." He flicked Eren's forehead lightly. "Isn't it natural to have a home together, since we're married?"

Eren rubbed his forehead, but his smile got wider. "I love you, Levi-san!" He laughed, bringing his hands around the older man's torso and nuzzled his cheeks against him.

"How many times have I told you not to do that, you stupid brat?" Levi grunted, but he still held Eren's arms and nuzzled back. "...I love you too, Eren." He whispered.

—

_We didn't need anything else in this world—_

_—because just the two of us would already do._

—

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually promote... But hey, check out my tumblr, [cryohydro](http://cryohydro.tumblr.com/)! I post my updates, teasers, and drabble there and I WILL have an event starting from May 10th; so go follow! c:


End file.
